Most computer programs today feature a graphical user interface (GUI) within which a user can perform control operations within the computer program with the aid of a pointer tool, e.g. a mouse pointer. A typical example of an interaction of this type between a user and a computer program is what is referred to as “drag'n'drop”. In this action the user first selects an object on the screen by pointing to said object with the mouse and pressing a corresponding mouse button. The user keeps the mouse button depressed and moves the mouse pointer together with the selected object over the graphical user interface into another area of the screen. During this process it is indicated to the user by a suitable visualization means that he or she can drag the object to this other screen area. When the user releases the mouse button, the screen object is “dropped” onto the other screen area.